DENGANMU
by kayyashima
Summary: Hanya sepenggal percakapan Nina yang sudah beranjak dewasa dengan Nicolas sang manusia Twilight. /"Aku sudah dewasa Nico!" rajuk Nina. 'Dan aku sudah semakin tua' Nico sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya melihat Nina menggembungkan pipinya kesal. /


**DENGANMU**

Disclaimer : Gangsta milik Kohske

Warning : Hanya cerita fluffy yang mainstream, typos, gaje, dll

Ketukan dipintu Benriya, membuat Worrick menghentikan sejenak percakapannya ditelepon. Meraih pulpen yang terletak di dekat telepon dan melempar kearah Nicolas yang sedari tadi asyik membersihkan katananya.

' _Apa?'_ Nicolas mengerutkan wajahnya protes dengan tindakan partnernya.

Worrick hanya memberi tanda untuk membuka pintu. _'ada tamu'_

' _Merepotkan'_

Worrick yang sedang tawar menawar dengan salah satu kliennya tidak ambil pusing untuk menjawab gerutuan Nico, dia bahkan memberi tanda dengan mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arah Nic.

Nico meraih gagang pintu yang masih saja diketuk berulang-ulang, yah, walaupun dia tidak akan mendengar bunyi ketukan yang mengganggu itu. Begitu pintu terbuka, seorang gadis langsung melompat memeluk Nico.

"Nico... bagaimana keadaanmu?"

 _'_ _Aku sehat'_ Nicolas mengelus puncak kepala Nina yang masih saja memeluknya.

"Aku bergegas langsung kesini begitu mendapat kabar kau over dosis celebre lagi"

Nico mengurai pelukan Nina, karena merasa Nina mengucapkan sesuatu. ' _kalau kau tidak menatapku aku tidak tau apa yang kau bicarakan'_

"Hei..hei.. kalian berdua, jangan bermesraan di depan pintu. Nanti _job_ yang datang akan berkurang." Teriak Worrick yang sudah menyelesaikan pembicaraan lewat telepon. Worrick meraih kemeja yang tergantung di dinding.

"Selamat siang Worrick" balas Nina sambil menarik Nico untuk duduk di sofa.

Worrick yang sudah memakai kemeja sedikit merapikan rambut dengan jemarinya. Untuk melengkapi penampilannya, Worrick memakai jas hitam melapisi kemeja putihnya.

"Sepertinya aku akan mengganggu kalian jika aku disini" Worrick mengedipkan matanya kearah Nina. "Nico tahu dimana aku menyimpan pengaman," lanjut Worrick sambil melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan mereka.

' _Dasar gigolo'_ Nico menggerakkan tangannya mengatai Worrick yang disambut dengan gelak tawa dari orangnya.

Sementara Nina tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa karena merasa malu dengan yang diucapkan oleh Worrick.

"Jangan dengarkan dia," Nico berbicara dengan aksen berat dan kaku.

Nina menggeleng dan memainkan tangan Nico yang berada digenggamannya. "Aku tidak keberatan kita melakukan itu tanpa pengaman". Setelah mengucapkan itu Nina malingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah, sedikit menyesali ucapannya.

Nico terkejut mengartikan kata-kata Nina, namun hanya sedetik dia sudah menampilkan ekpresi biasanya lalu mencium puncak kepala Nina.

 _'_ _dr. Theo bisa membunuhku_ _kalau sampai itu terjadi'_ Nico mengatakan lewat bahasa isyarat kemudian menghela nafas.

"Aku sudah dewasa Nico!" rajuk Nina.

' _Dan aku sudah semakin tua'_ Nico sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya melihat Nina menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Selalu saja seperti ini saat mereka membahas perbedaan usia diantara mereka. Rentang usia mereka memang tidak bisa dikatakan wajar. Dari segi usia Nico lebih pantas menjadi ayah atau paman Nina dari pada seorang kekasih.

Saat usia Nina menginjak 17 tahun, Nico tidak lagi mempedulikan ancaman-ancaman dr. Theo yang melarangnya mendekati asisten satu-satunya dikliniknya. Padahal dulu sebelum Nina dewasa dr. Theo tidak pernah meributkannya. Namun kini, selayaknya ayah yang takut kehilangan anak gadisnya, dr. Theo selalu menasihati Nina jangan sampai terpengaruh oleh Nico. Nina menjawab dengan ucapan terima kasih dan tersenyum. Baginya dr. Theo sudah dia anggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri.

"Lalu kenapa kalau sudah tua?" Nina menggenggam tangan Nico. Mengaitkan jemarinya dan jemari Nico. Membawa kedepan bibirnya dan mengecup genggaman tangan itu. Nico menarik tangannya sambil menghela nafas. Kemudia dia beranjak kearah pintu masuk.

Nina menarik ujung kemeja belakang Nico untuk menghentikan Nico yang sudah mencapai pintu. "Mau kemana?" tanya Nina, disertai wajah bingung. Dalam benaknya Nina menebak-nebak apa yang dipikirkan Nico jangan-jangan dia telah berbicara hal yang membuat Nico marah?

Nico memutar badannya menghadap Nina, sedikit menunduk untuk melihat wajah sedih gadis yang kini tingginya sudah mencapai pundaknya. Mata hitam Nico menatap lurus mata Nina yang sudah berkaca-kaca kemudian berpindah pada bibir mungilnya. Nico semakin menunduk menipiskan jarak antara mereka, mengecup bibir Nina sekilas.

 _'Pintunya harus dikunci sebelum ada yang mengganggu kita.'_

Mata Nina terbelalak mengartikan isyarat tangan Nico. Wajahnya kembali memerah malu saat Nico kembali bertanya ' _Sofa atau kamar?'_

.

.

.

-END-

-Note-

 _Abis dapet anime gangsta langsung terinspirasi buat pairing Nico Nina. Sebenernya maksa banget sih. Soalnya mereka udah kayak ayah anak aja. Tp namanya juga fanfiksi jadi suka-suka yang buat cerita hahahahaha. So enjoy minna !_

 _Masih menerima kritik atau apapun itu hahahaha_


End file.
